


Smuggling and Snuggling

by Astray



Series: cABOtinages [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Koma, Gen, Jango is a sneaky dad, Omega Fox, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: [Sequel to 'Zuviel Sehnsucht kann dich töten...']After Jango saw the state Fox put himself in by working too much, forgetting his own needs, and how his requests to have Alphas brought into the Guard, a plan was hatched.The 104th sent to the Guard - on loan, thank you - their secret weapon.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Koma (OC)
Series: cABOtinages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Smuggling and Snuggling

Koma was lucky. Along with a few others, he had been smuggled to Coruscant as soon as they had started manifesting as anything but standard Betas. The Prime had organised it, and one of the Commandos Squad took care of it. He had simply told them that it was for their own safety, as Kaminoans had been experimenting on others. 

Koma should have been a Beta, but he was not. He was an Alpha. He was not as aggressive as others, though he would never let anyone provoke him with no consequences. His stay on Coruscant had been fairly uneventful, and some of his comrades went back to their original squads once things had settled down. He had asked to stay, and eventually, he was allowed to, until he became affiliated to the 104th. Koma had been more than happy to join.

Thus, officially, he was part of the Wolfpack. But the Prime had requested - ordered - that Koma worked with the Guard. He had wondered about the transfer, but had not dared ask Jango Fett. So, he asked Wolffe when on the transport leading them to the Guard's headquarters. 

Wolffe just looked at him for a while and it made Koma restless, a growl rising in his chest at the scrutiny. It died down as soon as Wolffe put his hand on his shoulder - reassuring him.

"Let's say they need you the most. Not just because you are a great sharpshooter or because you are discreet. But they - we - need you to stay with them. It's not something we can ask of anyone else."

He asked why, but he began to guess where this could lead.

Wolffe sighed, and glanced at the officer of the Guard - Thorn - who was escorting them. Thorn spoke quietly: "Fox knows."

It seemed to be enough. Wolffe went on: "The Guard isn't allowed to have any Alphas in its ranks."

It was puzzling for several reasons. Thorn was a commander, but not an Alpha. Which meant that CCs manifesting as betas were not demoted but transferred to the Coruscang Guard. While troopers who manifested as Alphas were experimented on, or culled. All this Koma knew through listening to others.

More importantly, Koma had met Fox, and the Commander was an Omega. It was no secret among  _ vode _ , and the general consensus was that Fox, Omega or not, was one of the most competent commander there could be. But Koma also knew that Omegas needed Alphas around. Fang had been very clear. He said so - surely Thorn and Wolffe knew that! When neither of them answered, Koma had made up his mind.

"I'll help, sir. Any way I can." He paused. "You need me because people don't notice I'm an Alpha right away?"

It was Thorn who answered. "Yes. We are told Alphas are too threatening to be in the Guard, but you don't seem any more threatening than me. When people think Alpha, they picture Wolffe, or Bacara." 

Koma would have bristled at being called non-threatening, but he understood Thorn. Quite honestly, he appreciated that Thorn phrased it in a way that focused on appearance rather than abilities. Besides, Fox and his men had helped him and the others on Coruscant, so the least he could do was help them in turn.

He wondered what his duties would be. According to Thorn, he was to act as a Guard, but directly under Fox's command. He would also stay with Fox, or close to him. This felt strange, and he cast a glance at Wolffe, who shrugged.

"Don't worry,  _ vod'ika _ ," said Thorn. "Fox won't bite."

"Is he okay with it, though?" Koma frowned. "It seems rude to impose my presence on him, that's all."

Thorn shook his head. "You're not. Fox agreed to it. We're not sure if it's going to work, but Wolffe told us you had become good at caring for yourself and others. So we have hope."

They remained silent for the rest of the trip, leaving Koma to wonder how come no one thought about having Alphas assigned to the Guard, but without interaction with civilians. Though his best guess was that if a bond was ever to form, said Alphas would not have watched idly if Fox ever came under fire. Which Fox was prone to do, from what Koma had heard.

Himself was already feeling protective of the commander. He just hoped that this deception would go unnoticed - he did not want anyone to get into trouble because of this. And he had a creeping feeling that the consequences would be dire.

When they arrived on Coruscant, they were greeted by Fox himself. He stood tall, and while Koma was used to Wolffe, he found Fox even more forbidding. There was absolutely no doubt who was in charge, and it seemed effortless.

In a way, serving with Fox was not very different from serving with Wolffe. Sure, his armour had been painted again, though the interior still bore the 104th grey, and he was not involved on the frontlines anymore. But Fox was efficient, quiet, with a natural authority that commanded respect. Koma found himself falling into step with him.

The main change was that Fox lived mostly alone: he isolated himself, Thorn had told him, when Koma had asked about piles. Also, the Guard's schedules meant that other commanders very rarely managed to all stay together. Thus, Koma felt quite privileged to share more time with Fox. 

Fox's quarters outside of the barracks were comfortable, and Koma had his own room. He would stay with Fox on the couch, they would eat together. Koma was very careful not to overstep Fox's boundaries. He was a commander, for one. But he also was an Omega, and while boundaries were something important that Koma would respect for everyone, Koma was especially careful around Fox. Pushing him in any way felt exceedingly wrong.

"You're thinking loudly,  _ vod'ika _ ", said Fox from his spot on the couch.

Koma carefully put the two cups of tea down, before sitting. And he apologised. He never wanted to trouble Fox.

"You're not bothering me, Koma." Fox gave him a small smile.

Koma ducked his head. "I just… I don't want to overstep." Encouraged by an inquisitive tilt of Fox's head, he went on: "With the Pack, we often pile, and reach out. But I don't want to crowd you, or make it look like I'd coerce you. Even if you're stronger than me." He hated the very notion of doing anything that Fox did not approve of.

"Come here." Fox gestured for Koma to come closer, and he did. Fox drew him closer, until Koma reached for him in a hug. He put his chin over Koma's head when he snuggled up to him. It was comforting - Koma let out a tiny, tentative purr, and Fox gently rubbed his back. He took comfort in the sound, and he was not sur why, but it made him emotional. 

Koma sensed Fox tensing, and he snuggled closer, holding onto Fox. His purrs gradually got louder, deeper - he could not manage as well as Wolffe, but he wanted to do his best to soothe Fox and help. Fox relaxed again, and Koma curled up properly.

"Thank you,  _ vod'ika _ ." Koma's purring, the weight of him, his scent - gentler, but still unmistakably Alpha - all made Fox sink into a doze. He was not too sure about it at first. He had to be handling it himself. But Jango had not given him much choice, and Thorn had agreed. And now that he was being snuggled by Koma, he had to admit it was nice.

It did not mean that he was not aching. But what was the point of bewailing what he knew he could not have? There was an Alpha in the Guard, one who cared and was willing to put up with him. Koma was very likeable, and there was no doubt he would fit in. Fox just wondered, even if he hoped, that his presence would help him keep the darkness at bay.

And of course their tea got cold, but that is what tea does.

  
  
  



End file.
